eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Aerospace Fighters
“Ever tangle with the Shemar fighter to fighter? Here’s a tip---DON’T. You think you know how to handle Naruni fighters? Sure you do...but just because the cyber-ladies fly ships that look like Naruni product, doesn’t mean they handle like Naruni product. They’re heavier, sure, but the Shemar have added shields, added stealth, and they jack the handling to the point that even a Zebuloid would have trouble handling the maneuvers. They might not fly faster, but they react faster and they can maneuver in ways that would snap spines and stop hearts in mid-flight. I’ve seen old hands who figured they got an unbreakable tail position on a Shemar, only to have her flip end-for-end faster than you could say ‘screw inertia’ and lay guns in the pursuer’s face. So don’t go hunting Shemar fighters just to prove something. The only thing you’ll prove is how over your head you really are.” Shemarrian Aerospace Fighters Knockoffs Thus far, identified Shemar aerospace fighters have shown a known heritage; they are all knockoffs of existing Naruni designs, with some modifications, but clearly heavily based on Naruni hardware. Modifications to the designs typically center on improved protection, stealth, firepower, and command/control. It is not known by what names the Shemar/EShemar call their fighters; the following are designation assigned them by observers and adopted for reporting purposes (although it is rumored that the Shemar have taken to using those same names). Naruni is very NOT pleased with the copies, not having received a centi-credit for their original work. In retaliation (and because they want to look at the new systems incorporated into their designs and see how they stack up compared to their own corporate versions of the same designs) Naruni Enterprises executives have reportedly issued a 2 million credit reward for anybody who can provide them with a working example of the Shemarrian fighters. Thus far there have been no takers. Differences Because of the bionic nature of the Shemar, the most common internal modification to the designs is the removal of virtually all creature comforts; the crew for all intents and purposes ‘plug’ themselves into their ships. Even true cyborg NeShemar have minimal life support needs (typically all they need is a supplemental power tap, oxygen booster, and water tap). Inertial shielding has been recalibrated with the greater and inhuman stress tolerances of the Shemar; a normal flesh and blood pilot would be seriously injured, if not killed outright, trying to pilot a Shemarrian fighter ‘as is’. The space and power normally given to shielding and accommodating live crew is devoted to extra avionics and equipment. Shemarrian fighters tend to be slightly heavier than their Naruni counterparts, but carry heavier firepower, armor, or stealth systems. Most early Shemarrian fighters are Naruni knock-offs, however as time goes on, more unique Shemarrian designed fighters are appearing, although slower than starship designs. Pilots Dedicated Shemar aerospace pilots typically wear Light Cyborg Armor as standard, rather than the heavier infantry battle armor more familiar to the Shemarrian infantry and cavalry. The pilot armor tends to have a more streamlined look to it, and many pilots favor an open face mask (seeing as they don’t have to breath). Some have even been known to fly with their cockpit canopies open, especially when drawing close to an opponent, the better to taunt them! No Shemarrian fighters are known to have been infected with an Ecotroz splinter-essence; the many flight computers of Shemar ships, though formidable in their processing power, seem to be of the wrong configuration to accommodate a Ecotroz intelligence. Optional Because of their bionic/psionic nature, EShemar pilots can take the same bonuses as that of the New German Republic’s XML cyborgs (See Rifts: Triax II for details). Otherwise, they can just take the Russian bionic cyberlink bonuses. Early Fighters EShe-F01 Kamayar An obvious knockoff of the Naruni Crescent Aerospace Plane/ Fighter, but with a less angular, more streamlined hull and cockpit. It has been most commonly encountered in the forces of the Silvermoon clan. Changes/Modifications Passive Stealth Outfitted with radar-absorbent armor and other passive stealth enhancements, the Kamayari has only a 15% chance of being detected by enemy radar. Forcefield A modest standard forcefield with 500 MDC has been added. Modular Bays By sacrificing missile bays, the Kamayari can add modules for EW, forcefield generation, or different missile configurations: * Forcefield Generators---Each bay converted adds 200 MDC to forcefield strength * Mag Shield----Reduces damage from particle and ion weapons by HALF. It also has a 35% chance of deflecting regular missiles. Additional pods do not add cumulative bonuses, only redundancy. * EW Jamming----Jams communications in an 80 mile radius in atmosphere/8,000 miles in space. It also has a 55% chance of deflecting/confusing regular missiles and radar-guided weaponry. * Short Range Missiles---10 per module * Long Range Missiles---2 per module * Cruise Missiles---1 per module Countermeasure Launchers (2) These are compact signal emitters mounted on mini-missile propulsion stages, and carried in a converted missile pod, where they are constantly updated with the ship’s drive signature. When deployed, they drop and launch on different courses, while pumping out a simulation of that drive signature. Signal Emitters have a 4 minute life span and a 65% chance of deceiving homing missiles and enemy long range sensors. Each medium-range missile module converted to fire countermeasure pods can carry 16 each. EShe-F02 Ryu An obvious knockoff of the Naruni NE-SDSR-2000 Star Dragon Superiority Fighter. The crew has been streamlined down to two in a redesigned cockpit, and the spacecraft is stylistically different, with even more angular wings, and a cockpit that more resembles that of a dragon’s or raptor’s head. The fuselage has been extended into a more prominent rear tail ‘spike’, making room for additional avionics, particularly a powerful jamming suite. Room is made on the outrigger nacelles to add a pair of pulse lasers similar that mounted in the central fuselage, for a total of three long range laser cannons. It is most often encountered in squadrons of the Darkwater, Hawkmoon, and Ghost Rider clans. Changes/Modifications: Two Person Crew The Ryu only requires a crew of two. Laser Cannons (3) Rather than the single laser cannon in the main hull, the Ryu mounts THREE, fire-linked to fire in synchronization. EW Jamming Standard ECM suite for confusing sensor-guided weapons; -6 to strike. Forcefield The Ryu takes advantage of the extra space in the main body to mount a small variable forcefield generation system with 300 MDC per side (1,800 total). EShe-F03 Kris An obvious knockoff of the Naruni Broadsword Fighter, the Kris retains the unmistakable blade-like hull, crossguard-like fins, and hilt-like engine. Only the hilt sports a pair of flanges, the missile-launcher fins are longer and more sharply swept, the cockpit more streamlined, and the forward hull’s straight sharp lines broken by faceted armor, giving it the appearance of a dark crystal flamberge-style sword or an obsidian kris dagger. Most commonly seen in Wolf’s Path and Skullcrusher formations. Changes/Modifications: Passive Stealth Outfitted with radar-absorbent armor and other passive stealth enhancements, the Kris has only a 10% chance of being detected by enemy radar. Countermeasure Launchers (2) These are compact signal emitters mounted on mini-missile propulsion stages, and carried in the flanges on the Kris’s ‘hilt’, where they are constantly updated with the ship’s drive signature. When deployed, they drop and launch on different courses, while pumping out a simulation of that drive signature. Signal Emitters have a 4 minute life span and a 65% chance of deceiving homing missiles and enemy long range sensors. The Kris carries 8 drones in each flange (16 total). (Optional) Heavy Hardpoint Rack The Kris has a hardpoint on the underside for carrying a semi-recessed cruise missile or pair of long range missiles. Other possible weapons include a heavy g-cannon or particle beam. The Blood Riders have been observed to have outfitted their Kris fighters with a scaled down plasma torpedo generator/launcher. It’s been reported that some Krises have been seen deploying a Kittani-style neutron-cannon, similar to that carried by the Splugorth ‘Raider’-class assault shuttles, on Splugorth targets, but this remains unconfirmed. Long Range Missiles---2 Cruise Missile---One Heavy G-Cannon A fairly standard heavy g-cannon common on many fighters, especially among the Shemarrian. The Skullcrushers are particularly fond of projectile weapons, with this being the most common option on their Kris fighters. Particle Beam Cannon An energy weapon alternative to the heavy g-cannon for when munitions are scarce or target is immune or resistant to physical attacks. Plasma Torpedo Launcher A direct line of sight energy weapon firing a bolt of plasma that ‘splashes’ on target. This weapon is a Blood Rider invention and favourite. Category:Starship Category:Fighter Category:Naruni Enterprises Category:Kamayar Category:Ryu Category:Kris